


Fairytale

by 8BagelWho0



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BagelWho0/pseuds/8BagelWho0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, she though it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

The room was full of sunlight. Amy Pond sat cross-legged on a well-worn blue rug, her long red hair tied back in a ponytail, her face soft and calm as she smiled.

Her daughter’s hair was full of light, the soft curls so close to Amy’s face she could smell the faint scent of baby shampoo. Melody looked up at her mother expectantly. Amy wrinkled her nose jokingly and opened the blue book.

“The prince was a wonderful being, his love so big that he needed two hearts just to hold it all,” she read, her voice quiet in the nursery. “He made friends wherever he went, and he went everywhere on his quests. He was a different sort of prince, though. Instead of looking for treasure, he was looking to set wrongs right, to stop injustice.”

“Like Batman?” Melody interrupted, looking up at her mother.

Amy smiled, thinking of what the Doctor would have to say about that. “Yeah, something like that,” she said.

“Does he have sidekicks? Like Robin?”

“He has friends who help him out,” Amy said slowly.

“Sound like sidekicks to me,” Melody replied. “Wake up! Read more! Read more!”

Amy laughed a little, turning the page. “One day, the prince met a beautiful princess with lovely golden hair. She was the smartest girl he had ever met, and she seemed to know everything about him. And she saved them all from the monsters. She was the bravest, most wonderful princess he’d ever met.”

“I’m the princess, right Mummy?” Melody piped up, her grin missing several teeth.

Amy closed the book, the blue book that was so old and so blue. “Well, Mel, I don’t want to spoil it,” she said teasingly. “But how many princesses do you know of?”

“Only one. Me!” Melody said, pointing her thumb proudly at herself. She jumped up. “But mummy, there’s something wrong.”

“What is that, my love?” Amy asked unconcernedly.

“I’m lost,” Melody said.

Amy looked up at her, her eyes wide, her heart suddenly pounding. There was a sickening lump in her stomach. “What?” she asked slowly, her voice tight.

“Mummy, I’m lost. I miss you. Is the prince going to come and rescue me?” Melody said, her eyes wide with fear. She rocked back and forth.

A tear rolled down Amy’s cheek. “We will find you, Mel. Mummy and Daddy and the prince are coming to find you. You know we love you very, very much.”

Melody smiled. “I love you too, Mummy,” she said. “But you’re waking up.”

Rory’s voice cut through the nursery. “Amy, Amy, you’re crying,” he said, his tired voice full of worry and sadness.

Amy blinked, her eyes suddenly blurred, the room dark. Melody had faded from view. She could feel her husband’s arms around her, and his face, worn and concerned, came into view.

She was laying in their bed on the TARDIS, curled up, tears rolling down her face, her eyes red and puffy. Rory had his arms around her. “Amy? Were you dreaming again? About…about her?” he asked, his voice cracking.

She looked up at him pleadingly. “I can’t stand not knowing where she is, Rory,” she sobbed. “I can’t stand it!”

Rory held her close, his eyes looking so very, very old and very, very sad. “We’ll find her,” he said softly, stroking his wife’s hair. “We’ll find her.”


End file.
